


Christmas in the City

by LadyMorgue



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, I'm determined to keep the Wesley tag alive in some form, musings, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgue/pseuds/LadyMorgue
Summary: The woman who works closely with Wesley has some thoughts about him and the holiday season.
Relationships: James Wesley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Christmas in the City

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

"You know there's nothing wrong with enjoying life."

Wesley barely turned his head to meet her gaze with an arched brow. "I'm sorry I don't-"

"Hold on let me finish" she raised her hands off of her lap in a show of defense. "All I'm saying is that there's more to life than what you see from the windows in the back of the car or a high rise."

He could see the reflection of the lights in her eyes. The shadows half obscuring her face as they passed rows of dimly lit buildings.

"Is this something you've thought about frequently?"

"No, yes, it depends but just think, somewhere out there it's someone's first Christmas or maybe their first Christmas with someone they love. Or it could be their tenth and it's still just as exciting. New additions to families and sharing traditions." Her voice raised a little in the small space as she went on. "Sure life is messy and noisy and sometimes hard but it's also exuberant. The lights you can only see at this time of year, the flavors, the smells. The general feeling. There's always something to look forward to if you think about it and there's no shame in living it and enjoying it. It might do you some good. I don't expect you to get mushy or festive but, it's something to think about."

She trailed off and looked out the window. Normally he'd make some quip about her unneeded musings but he simply had nothing to say this time. He couldn't remember the last time he'd just sat back and taken things in. Sure he observed, he observes everything in minute detail but he knew that's not what she meant.

Her maroon painted lips lightly twitched as she continued watching the scenery roll by. Probably gently biting the inside of her lips, he noticed she tended to do that when she was thinking or nervous. The same with the way she'd idly fidget her fingers, rolling them or tracing the nails. He wondered if she'd ever noticed these things or they were simply another force of habit. He briefly thought about those lips meeting his own before he pushed the thought out of his mind. Not the time he always told himself.

While his mouth remained in a tight line she didn't see the way his eyes softened behind the lenses. They were pulling up to her building now and she gathered her coat before sliding out of the car, a heel meeting the wet illuminated pavement. 

"Merry Christmas Wesley," she gave him a small smile before closing the door and turning to walk inside. He barely managed a small smile of his own in return before she'd left, probably just seeing his slightly stunned expression instead. The car waited until she made it in, it always did. An act of precaution, protection while the engine sat idle.

As soon as the door of the building closed he sent a quick message to Francis asking him to take the long way home. Maybe she was right, passionate in what she'd had to say but honestly where was the harm in taking it all in. Though he wasn't a fan of crowds or traffic he knew Rockefeller plaza was nice this time of year. Just to see of course.

Just as the black nondescript SUV pulled back onto the main street the first flurries of the night fell. Ready to blanket New York in white.


End file.
